1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for keeping filled bottles cool, wherein an inner cup-shaped component is placed in an outer cup-shaped component at a distance from the side wall and the bottom of the outer cup-shaped component, and wherein the inner cup-shaped component has a hollow projection which protrudes upwardly from its bottom for laterally supporting bottles which have been placed in the inner cup-shaped component between the side wall of the inner cup-shaped component and the projection. The inner and outer cup-shaped components are covered by a common cover which has holes arranged on a circle for passing one of the filled bottle components therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional container of the above-described type is used as a table unit. A frozen cooling element is placed in the hollow projection of the inner cup-shaped component, so that beverage bottles placed in the container are cooled and/or are kept cool over longer periods of time. This causes the cooling element to warm up, so that it must once again be frozen or replaced by another already frozen cooling element. Cooling elements and the exchange of cooling elements are cumbersome. They also require that a freezer unit is present. At large conferences, where such cooling containers are frequently used, such freezer units are not available. Moreover, service personnel is required for the use of the freezer units.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a container of the above-described type which is less cumbersome and is easier to manipulate.
In accordance with the present invention, the above object is met by a container in which the interior space of the projection is filled with gas or is evacuated.
In many cases in which filled beverage bottles have already been cooled in a refrigerator or the like, such a container is sufficient for keeping the bottles including contents cool until they are emptied, for example, during a conference, because the gas or vacuum in the interior of the projection serves as an insulator. The bottles are then kept cool at least on that side which rests against the projection, wherein the outer contour of the projection is adapted at least partially to the contour of the bottle. Accordingly, a cooling element is not required.
The space between the outer and inner cup-shaped components can also be filled with gas or evacuated. This further improves the insulating effect of the container.
In addition, the circumference of at least some of the holes provided in the cover can be adapted to the circumference of different bottles. While it is possible to provide all of the holes with the same diameter, which is adapted to the diameter of bottles which have a round cross-section, and to place only those bottles into the container whose diameters correspond to that of the holes. However, sometimes it is desirable not only to use bottles having a diameter adapted to the diameter of the holes, but also bottles having smaller diameters. Heat could penetrate into the container through the gap between the edge of the hole and the smaller inserted bottle. If the circumference of at least some of the holes provided in the cover is adapted to the circumference of different bottles it is possible to tightly seal the larger holes with bottles adapted to these larger holes and to essentially tightly seal the smaller holes with bottles adapted in their circumference to the smaller holes, so that heat cannot easily penetrate into the container through the gap between the edge of the larger hole and the circumference of a smaller bottle.
The interior space of the projection may be closed off. Also, the space between the inner and outer cup-shaped components may be tightly closed off. For simplicity""s sake, the gas may in all cases be air.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.